Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Drabble collection. Harry/Nymphadora fluff. Written for Satan Mekratrig for the 2015 Gift-Giving Extravaganza.
1. Names

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

~ Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans ~

"You really don't like your name?"

"Of course not. Who would want to be called something like that?"

"I think it sounds great, though! I'd rather be called _Nymphadore*_ than Harry."

"Oh, right then, I'll call you Nymphadore and you can call me Harriet, and everyone will think we're a pair of weirdos for wanting to trade names."

"... I'd rather have them call us of pair of weirdos than not call us a pair of anything."

~oOo~

*Yes, I purposely spelled it that way to give the name a male version.


	2. Aesthetic

~ Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans ~

"What do you think?" Nymphadora asked, nervously showing off the results of her latest morph to Ron and Hermione.

"Very cute," Hermione complimented her in an attempt to ease the older girl's nerves.

"But, do you think he'll _get_ it?"

"I don't know, he's pretty thick," Ron replied. "The blonde hair is good, but can you make your ears a little more... I don't know, uh... wing-y?"

Nymphadora had originally gone for an elven-eared look as well as turning her hair golden-blonde, but if Ron thought that wasn't blatant enough of a clue, then perhaps it was best to err on the side of caution and go for being super-obvious rather than subtle... She changed her ears into cute little feathery wings.

Surely Harry wouldn't be able to _not_ pick up that signal. Surely.

~oOo~


	3. Snitch

~ Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans ~

Harry stared.

Nymphadora wiggled her little ear-wings at him.

Harry continued to stare.

Nymphadora winked one golden eye at him and flapped her wing-ears faster.

Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "Tonks is so weird. What in the hell is she even doing?"

Ron, who knew exactly what she was doing, replied (so eloquently), "Uh..."

Hermione elbowed Ron sharply in the ribs and hissed at Harry, "Just go talk to her! She's trying to get your attention."

Assuming that Hermione knew what she was talking about, Harry took her advice and approached Nymphadora.

"Um. Hi, Tonks," he said awkwardly. "So, what's up... with the, uh, wings?" He made a vague gesture in the general direction of his own head.

* * *

From the other side of the room, Ron and Hermione watched the other two have what was obviously a painfully awkward conversion.

Nymphadora's expression grew more and more frustrated as the conversation carried on, and they distinctly heard her say the word "Snitch".

"Oh, a Snitch!" Harry exclaimed. "That's... creative. I never would have guessed." And he obviously felt stupid for not catching on sooner, if the way he was blushing said anything about it.

~oOo~


	4. Names II

~ Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans ~

"Why is he calling you Harriet?" Andromeda asked her daughter with a frown, after observing a rather odd exchange between the Metamorph and her boyfriend.

"We've exchanged names!" Nymphadora replied brightly. "He calls me Harriet and I call him Nymphadore."

"It's the hot new thing for young couples, very popular!" Harry piped up.

Andromeda thought that sounded like a ridiculous thing to have become popular, but then she started to wonder what the kids would do if she and Ted went around referring to one another as_Edwina_ and _Andrew_. She chuckled a bit at the thought.

"She's laughing at us," Harry stage-whispered to Nymphadora.

"Probably thinks we're a pair of weirdos," Nymphadora stage-whispered back, and the two of them broke into giggles as if this were some sort of inside joke.

"You're a pair of _something,_ alright," Andromeda grumbled. Which only made them laugh harder.

~oOo~


	5. Transparent

~ Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans ~

"Can you make your skin clear?" Harry asked, trailing his fingers lightly down Nymphadora's arm.

"Clear?" she repeated, nonplussed.

"Yeah, clear... like, transparent," he explained.

"Not sure, I've never tried it," she replied as he idly traced meaningless patterns on the back of her hand with his fingertips. "Seems like it'd be pretty creepy-looking, don't you think?"

"I think it would be interesting to see what was underneath your skin, don't you?"

"No, ew! I have no interest in doing something like that. It would be gross. Stop trying to convince me!" She flicked him on the forehead. "You're such a weirdo."

~oOo~


	6. Argument

~ Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans ~

"Lightning face!"

"Cotton candy head!"

"Oh yeah, well YOUR hair looks like a porcupine mated with a sea urchin and their baby lives on your head!"

"Oh yeah? Well... Your dad is FAT!"

"Oh please, your whale of a cousin could eat my dad for breakfast and still have room for dessert afterward!"

"Well, yeah, you're right about that, but, uh... your mother always looks like she's stoned!"

* * *

"What were they even fighting about in the first place?" Sirius whispered to the Weasley twins from where the three of them were eavesdropping in the next room.

The twins shrugged in reply.

"Not sure."

"Don't really remember."

"It devolved into name-calling pretty quickly."

"But now it's even more interesting!"

~oOo~


	7. Let's Clear Something Up

~ Ozone Flavored Jelly Beans ~

"You were right! You were right!" Harry cries out in a panic. "Oh god, you were right, Merlin please, please change back now!"

"Noooo," Nymphadora replies with a catty grin. "I think you were right. This is interesting. I think I'll stay like this for a while. Ooh, look how everything in my hand moves when I flex my fingers like this!"

"NO! EW! It's so gross, I can't look. I think I'm going to throw up!"

"If you're going to throw up, you'd better do it in the bathroom because we both suck at the Vanishing charm and I'm not cleaning up your puke the non-magical way!"

~oOo~


End file.
